Tapu Koko (SM Promo 30)
print Illus. kirisAki |reprints=3 |reprint1=TapuKokoSMPromo31.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. kirisAki |reprint2=TapuKokoSMPromo30a.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. kirisAki |species=Tapu Koko |evostage=Basic |type=Lightning |hp=110 |weakness=Fighting |resistance=Metal |rmultiplier=-20 }} |cardno=SM30|jpdeck= |jpcardno=009/021}} |jpcardno=021/049}} |cardno=SM31|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=127/SM-P}} |jpcardno=109/SM-P}} |jpcardno=154/SM-P}} |cardno=SM30a|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=047/SM-P}} |jpcardno=015/038}} Tapu Koko (Japanese: カプ・コケコ Kapu-Kokeko) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as one of the . Card text |name=Flying Flip |jname=かいてんひこう |jtrans=Rotating Flight |effect=This attack does 20 damage to each of your opponent's Pokémon. (Don't apply Weakness and Resistance for Benched Pokémon.) }} |name=Electric Ball |jname=ライトニングボール |jtrans=Lightning Ball |damage=100 |effect= }} Pokédex data Release information This card was released as one of the available in the and , first released in the Japanese with artwork by kirisAki. It was reprinted as an featuring the same artwork but with a version of Tapu Koko, made available as part of the Expansion Pack 5 Pack GET! Campaign, which began on March 17, 2017. For every five booster packs purchased in one transaction at participating stores, customers would receive a special pack containing 1 of 12 possible cards, 9 of which comprised standard Sun & Moon Era prints of the basic s. A Mirror Holofoil version of the Tapu Bulu-GX Enhanced Starter Set print was later included in the Japanese subset. A new SM Black Star Promotional print with different artwork by the same artist was released in the released June 2, 2017. A Holofoil version of the Tapu Bulu-GX Enhanced Starter Set print was available as part of the Pokémon Card Gym Summer Festa 2017, a campaign for elementary school students and below held at participating Pokémon Card Gym venues across Japan between July 15 and August 31, 2017. Participants and a friend or relative brought to a venue each received a copy of this card, which features the Summer Festa 2017 logo in the bottom right corner of the artwork. The Tapu Koko Pin Collection print was later available in Japan as two different SM-P Promotional cards. The first, numbered 127/SM-P, was given to participants of the 2018 Yokohama Champion's League, held at the Pacifico Yokohama, Yokohama on September 3, 2017. This print features the Champion's League 2018 logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. The second version is numbered 154/SM-P, and was included in the Welcome Kit players received upon entry into the 1st Certified Champion's League 2018 Tournament, held at the Sunshine City Convention Center in East Ikebukuro, Toshima, Tokyo on November 26, 2017. This print features the Champion's League Certified Tournament logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. The SM-P Promotional print with the Shiny Tapu Koko was released in English as a , included in the available August 3, 2018. The Tapu Bulu-GX Enhanced Starter Set print was reprinted again in the Japanese . Gallery print Illus. kirisAki |image2=TapuKokoSMPromo31.jpg |caption2= print Illus. kirisAki |image3=TapuKokoSMPromo30a.jpg |caption3= print Illus. kirisAki }} Trivia Origin Electric Ball is an attack that first appeared on from . The Yellow A Alternate art print features the version of . This card's Pokédex entry comes from . Category:SM Black Star Promotional cards Category:Tapu Bulu-GX Enhanced Starter Set cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Facing a New Trial cards Category:Eevee-GX Starter Sets cards Category:Illus. by kirisAki Category:Holographic cards Category:Yellow A Alternate cards de:Kapu-Riki (SM Black Star Promos SM30) es:Tapu Koko (SM Promo 30 TCG) fr:Tokorico (Promo SM 30) ja:カプ・コケコ (SMC) zh:卡璞・鸣鸣（SMC）